A sealed battery described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-150966 includes an anti-explosion mechanism that interrupts a current path when an internal pressure of the battery increases. This anti-explosion mechanism includes a diaphragm, a connection plate connected to the diaphragm, and a connection lead welded to the connection plate. When the internal pressure of the battery increases, the diaphragm deforms, and the diaphragm and the connection plate are separated, as a result of which electric connections of electrodes and electrode terminals are interrupted.